¡Qué responsabilidad!
by seddie-purple-dream
Summary: Los chicos de Icarly encuentran a una niña perdida que les traerá muchas responsabilidades pero entre todo esto ¿habrá espació para el amor? Entra y verás Seddie&Cibby :)


**HOLA BUENO AQUI CON OTRA IDEA REVIEWS =) ah y quiero decir que esto se da al fin de la webIcon y toda la cosa**

**ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE**

**La niña perdida**

**SAM POV**

¡Por fin! acabó esa estúpida convención o WEBiCON como la quieran llamar no soportaba un minuto más o sino mi cabeza explotaría sobre todo por los maniáticos fans SEDDIERS ¡JA! si como no,yo y el nerd saliendo acaso yo estaré ciega,es lo más LOCO que he oido en mi como sea estábamos yo y Carly sentadas en las mesas de la convención esperando al raro de Spencer

-¡Gracias Dios! porque por fin acabó todo-dijo carly mientras alzaba sus manos al cielo

-Jejejeje los creddiers ¿no?-definición de creddiers: personas sin vida y maniáticos

-¡Si!,se abalazaron encima mio ¡ENCIMA MIO!-dijo carly desesperada con una media sonrisa

-Jajajajajajaj si de lo mejor de lo mejor-le dije a Carly con una sonrisa malévola y ella golpeó mi hombro eso llegó el nerd con una botella de agua en la mano

-Gracias-le dije y le quité su botella de agua

-¡Hey!,claro yo la pagó y tu me la quitas ¡Que justicia!-dijo el nerd con un tono indignado

-Acostumbrate será para toda la vida-le dije con una sonrisa malévola

-¿Porque siempre me molestas?-

-Porque AMO hacerlo-molestar al nerd es mi actividad favorita claro después de alimentarme

Y ahi empezamos con nuestras usuales discusiones y como siempre me reclamaba por mi actitud molesta y desconsiderada y blablablabla

-Chicos ¡Chicos! ¡CHICOS!-gritó alarmada Carly

-¿QUE?-genial ,no se porque pero cada vez que hablamos al mismo tiempo me da ganas de golpearlo ¿no han sentido eso?

-Vamos por Spencer-dijo Carly

**Fin del SAM POV**

**General POV**

Los chicos se dirigieron donde estaba reunida un montón de gente viendo la lucha entre Spencer y su enemigo del juego "mundo de Warlods"

-Nos vamos Spencer-dijo Carly mientras mientras jalaba del brazo a su hermano y los que estaban alrededor la abucheaban por detener la pelea "épica"

-Que tonto juego-le dijo Sam a Freddie

-No es tonto es interesante-respondió el castaño

-Si a ti te parece interesante entonces son puras ñoñerías-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malévola

-Quien eres tu mortal al atreverte a interrumpir esta batalla...-decía el contrincante de Spencer cuando en eso Carly le arranco el amuleto que cargaba

-Nooooo mi poder-dijo el contrincante mientras se cogía el pecho y se arrastraba en el suelo y los que estaban en el alrededor se dispersaron

-Spencer anda cámbiate-le ordeno su hermana

-Pero,¿porqué?,es que esta ropa es cómoda-dijo Spencer haciendo pucheros

-Te ves ridículo-dijo Sam con simpleza

-No tenias que ser cruel-dijo Spencer triste para luego ir al baño a cambiarse

-¡Te esperamos en el auto!-grito Carly

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia al estacionamiento pero primero tenían que volver a pasar por la sala de conferencias cuando empezaron a escuchar sollozos

-¿Qué es eso?-susurro Carly

-Shhh-dijo Freddie para luego empezar a seguir el ruido,se dirigió hacia una mesa y ahí debajo estaba una niña de unos 5 años,de cabello castaño y ojos color miel abrazada a un se arrodilló hasta quedar a la misma altura de ella

-Hola linda ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto sutilmente el castaño

-Emma-dijo la niña con una tierna sonrisa

Las chicas se acercaron y se arrodillaron cerca de la niña

-¿Y tu mami?-pregunto Carly con pena

-No se ella estaba aquí conmigo y luego desapareció-dijo la niña sollozando

-Ya shhh ya no llores-dijo Freddie calmando a la niña mientras la abrazaba

-Todo va a estar bien,nosotros te vamos a ayudar-dijo Sam mientras le tocaba el cabello a la niña

-Hmmm-dijo Carly para atraer la atención de sus amigos-Hmmm-

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono los dos

-Debemos hablar-dijo Carly para luego alejarse un poco con sus amigas

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-dijo Carly desesperada

-¡Tranquila!,no la podemos dejar aquí es muy pequeña-dijo Freddie mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Creo que debemos llevarla-dijo Sam mientras miraba donde estaba la niña

-¿Pero cómo vamos a cuidarla y todo eso?-dijo Carly angustiada poniendo las manos en la cabeza.

-No hay otra opción-dijo Freddie

-Si debemos llevarla-dijeron las chicas al unísono

**REVIEWS para continuar :) **


End file.
